


Transcription Error

by Venutian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Episode: s04e09 Forest of the Dead, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venutian/pseuds/Venutian
Summary: Forest of the Dead vore AUWhen Donna is transferred out of the database and back into the Library, something goes terribly wrong. The Doctor just wants to help.





	Transcription Error

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DeviantArt (@venutian) February 2019. I've decided to upload my vore fanfics here as well, both as a backup and to reach a wider audience. 
> 
> Visit me on DeviantArt for earlier uploads, research notes/commentary on the completed work, and updates on fics in progress. I'm always willing to consider prompts!

One moment she’d been standing in a blinding white light, trying to hold onto whatever sense of reality she had left. Fading away. Promising Lee that she’d find him, clinging to the memories she could no longer trust. The next, Donna was sprawled out on her back. Eyes closed, chest tight. The most intense headache she’d ever felt in her life, like there was a knife jammed straight into her brain.

Numb. Donna’s entire body was numb- wait. No. It wasn’t numbness, not exactly. There was a sort of buzzing inside her, and as she felt her limbs to make sure they were all still there, her fingers left little traces of tingling—like the way TV static used to look—wherever they touched. Like she was reacting to herself. The air felt too thin… or was it too thick? It didn’t sit right in her lungs, didn’t feel right travelling down her throat. Gasping, trying to clear that dizzy, fuzzy feeling from her mind, like she’d been holding her breath too long. 

At first, everything had been silent. Donna hadn’t thought much of it; she was much more occupied with confirming that she was real and also still alive. But after lying there, eyes closed, for a good moment, a new sensation presented itself. Starting as a quiet buzz and then growing into a low hum. Louder, louder yet, until the only thing Donna could focus on was what’d developed into a shrill bell going off inside both of her ears, like speakers that had just been plugged back in. The ringing in her ears seemed to go deeper than her ears though, if that were possible. Ringing in her mind. Echoing back and forth inside her head, bouncing around, filling every little cavity with the ring. Hands—her own hands, she realized—grasping at her head, pulling at her hair. Eyes squeezed even tighter shut. Trying to will the sound away, clawing at her temple despite the tingling the skin-on-skin contact caused. 

And then it wasn’t so bad anymore. Slowly fading, like a wave receding from the sand. Donna felt her hands falling away, back against the cool surface beneath her, just waiting for it to go away. But it didn’t go away—not entirely, just quieted. Almost like it’d… died down in her ears but not in her brain. 

Through the ringing she could hear a deeper sound. Undulating and pitchy and coming from every direction at once. Voices, she realized, although Donna could not for the life of her make a single word out. She forced herself to open her eyes and even in muted lighting of the Library, it was much too bright. Squinting, forcing herself to sit up, supported unsteadily by her shaky arms. 

Dona tried to remember where she’d been before the database. It’d been with the Doctor- god, how she’d missed the Doctor. They’d been scared, or at least she had been. So close, memories right there- the gift shop! He’d taken her to the little shop, had promised he would explain what he was doing when he’d made her stand on that weird circle on the ground. There’d been a sort of funny feeling, and that’d been it. Donna vaguely remembered seeing the TARDIS. Maybe her memories had been scrambled. Wherever the Library had spat her back out now, it wasn’t some quiet gift shop and it certainly wasn’t the TARDIS. So where was she? 

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, the room began to come into focus and Donna was able to find the source of the talking. She was surrounded by people. Couldn’t even see how big the room was because there were so many of them. But it… it wasn’t possible. Had she really been transferred back into ‘reality’? These people weren’t just people they were… well, they were giants! Towering over her with those massive legs and with heads higher than clouds. But their heads didn’t touch the ceiling, came up rather short of it actually, and so it was with no shortage of despair that Donna realized she was the one who was out of place. 

The people weren’t looking at her. No, they were stumbling around on those big clumsy feet, greeting gone another, clapping each other on the back and excitedly shaking hands. They’d been saved, they’d all been saved the way she had. But what had gone wrong? What was-

No. Thinking too hard made the buzzing in her ears louder and the buzzing in her skin even worse. She’d try not to think about it, then. Donna could do that. It was hard not to think though, hard to keep her cool with those hulking, monstrous beings all around her. Feet, unaware feet, all with black shoes. Waves of black, coming down all around her. Really, it probably wasn’t all that close, but she could feel the shockwaves of the steps. Could hear the thunder of their steps over the booming, never-ending chorus of their excited chatter.

She tried to scream. Tried to shout for help. Tried to draw attention to herself in whatever way she could, whether it was with her lungs or by waving her arms. Donna couldn’t even hear her own voice over it all. Pained throat, not even a little closer to being recognized, Donna realized one very important thing: she was in danger. If not by the feet, then by abandonment. If none of these people could help her get to the Doctor, she’d have to do it herself. What if he just assumed she had died and took off without her? She’d be stuck in the Library forever! It was with that fear that Donna made a run for it, dashing off and ignoring the flash of pain every time one of her feet hit the tiles. Her body wasn’t ready to run yet but now that she’d started, she couldn’t stop. It was in no particular direction that she fled, but Donna was drawn to pockets of emptier space. Fewer people. Through a doorway, into another room with more people and more voices.

Donna ran as fast and far as her legs would carry her until she’d reached a dim, empty room. The only light coming in was from a window high up on a faraway wall, much too high for Donna to even dream of catching a glimpse out of. She paused just past the threshold to catch her breath, analyze the situation. It was only as she stood there in the shadows that Donna realized what she was doing, remembered what it was that they’d been running from right when she’d been put into the dream reality. The shadows. The monsters in the (or was it of the?) shadows. Stupid, she’d been so stupid to do that. But then, she’d ran through dozens of shadows already and… nothing had happened. Did that mean they were safe now? Had the Doctor managed to defeat it while she was away? Either way, there was nothing Donna could do about it now; she was already standing in the shadows. Completely surrounded now. And, admittedly, she liked that the room was dark. Less stimulating. It was empty too; no giants to tread on her and no voices to irritate her brain. 

Too tired to continue on, Donna realized she’d just have to settle. She’d have to face the truth. The Doctor was nowhere to be found; if what he’d said was true about the Library being a whole planet… what were the chances they’d just stumble into each other? Considering what she’d seen so far, it was unlikely. She was stuck. 

There was a loud rumbling noise from somewhere nearby, and Donna dove under the nearest storage container just as she realized the sound was actually coming from outside. Sounded a bit like a train, maybe some sort of shuttle. And yet it’d startled her. Feeling like an idiot, Donna just sat there. Small and useless, she was. 

And Donna sat under there for what felt like a very, very long time. Tear-streaked cheeks, letting out a little gasp every time a shuttle went by outside and rattled the entire room. It felt like she would never be Donna again, never feel like herself again. The fuzzy static feeling hadn’t died down much and the ringing got worse every time the noise started up again. Even the tears seemed to make her feel worse, like they were irritating the skin on her face. She just wanted to go home—to be home. Either the real on in this world or even the fake one the Library had made for her. It didn’t matter anymore, she just wanted to feel safe, just wanted to get away from this weird alien place with their weird alien people and sounds and flesh-eating shadows. Just home. 

Then… the door opened. Donna couldn’t see the entrance from her hiding spot but she’d heard the hinges squeal, could still hear them squealing in the echoes in her mind. She drew back underneath the storage cabinet, worming back as far from the door as she could get. The last thing she needed was for one of those giants to see her looking all sorry for herself. She could only hope that they were just passing through. 

“Donna?” It was him. The Doctor. His voice, calling out tentatively like he wasn’t exactly sure of himself. The voice traveled through the room, flowed around every corner and pushed under every shelf. Bounced off the wooden surfaces, vibrated through the floors. Crawled between the cracks in her skin. She was frozen with shock, unable to move, unable to reveal herself. “They told me what happened, said they saw you running from the lobby.” 

He started walking, each footstep thundering throughout the room like waves crashing against a rocky shore. Donna didn’t like the way that the floor vibrated, didn’t like how she could feel him moving about the room. Closer and getting closer, weaving around the obstacles strewn about the room. Like he was stalking her, hunting her. It frightened Donna to think of the Doctor as one of them, one of those big people with their wandering feet and careless strides. He could kill her at that size, squash her underfoot without even realizing it. And it was with this in mind that Donna decided to remain hidden from him, hoping that he’d just go away—just to the room next door—so they could meet back up once the buzzing stopped. Once she was Donna again.

“It’s not that bad; it’s just a transcription error.” Somehow, that didn’t make it sound any better. “I’ve got all your DNA saved into the TARDIS database; we can get you back to normal.” He what? He had her DNA? But anyways she’d already made up her mind and there was nothing he could do to change it.

There was a buzzing noise, a humming buzzing noise that Donna had heard dozens, if not hundreds of times before. The sonic screwdriver. An opera singer cracking a glass, but the glass was her skull and the song didn’t seem to have an end. She grabbed her head, gasping. Paralyzed, unable to scream, unable to run. It cut off every thought, every sense, and when the buzzing stopped she was startled to see two giant red shoes paused right in front of her hiding spot.

“I can trace the radiation particles you’ve been exposed to.” It was almost a warning, like he was giving her once last chance. One last chance for what though? She couldn’t bring herself to ask. The Doctor started to walk away, and Donna breathed a sigh of relief because all she really wanted was some quiet. Some recovery time. 

But then, just as she was sure that the Doctor was leaving, the footsteps paused. She saw them, those scuffed-up red Converse, hesitate. Donna held her breath, hoping. Just hoping. They slowly pivoted, right foot first and then swinging around with the left, turning back towards her hiding spot. Still. Quiet, and still. There was a flash of color then, a wave of blue and a heavy crash against the floor. Vibrations radiating outward, the confusion of what’d happened only adding to the panic in her mind. It was only after Donna had let out a startled yelp that she realized he’d only dropped down onto his knees. And then, just as she told herself it couldn’t get any worse, it did get worse. Giant hands slapped to the ground to the left and to the right, shadows shifting on the ground in front of her hiding spot. There was something of his forearms visible on the far side of both of the hands, gradually lowering to the ground, almost like-

Donna gasped as what little light that existed in the room was cut off, blocked by the appearance of the right side of the Doctor’s face. Pressed to the ground, peering in at her like lost change under the couch. She could only really see his silhouette and for that she was grateful; Donna didn’t think her already hammering heart could take seeing him at scale. Didn’t think she could take the scrutiny.

“Get back! You get away from me!” She commanded, trying to sound imposing. Admittedly it was difficult under the circumstances. Donna felt a bit nauseous, for the first time realizing just how powerless she truly was against him. If the Doctor so desired, he could reach under that storage cabinet and snatch her away. He could yell at her until her molecules exploded, or at least talk until they all unraveled. Could probably even rip the shelving from its place. But no… no… he just… stayed where he was. Looking. “Everything… hurts.” Pain wasn’t exactly the best way to describe it, because it wasn’t pain. Not in a way that she’d ever known it before. It was something deeper, but she didn’t know how to articulate it. 

“I know.” And this time, when he spoke, Donna could feel the whispers across her skin. His breath bouncing off the hard surface, blowing past her. Blowing through her. Between the molecules of her body, between the gaps. But it wasn’t gentle, not in any way that mattered, because the sound aggravated the ringing in her head and had caused her to wince. 

“Then stop talking!” After she’d said that he drew back, drew away from the storage cabinet. If he really knew what she was going through then surely he’d understand and give her some space. The Doctor did get up off the ground, but he didn’t leave. Instead re-settling, sitting against another storage cabinet. He’d turned so that he wasn’t directly facing her hiding spot, but somehow that didn’t feel like enough.

“I’ll sit here, and I’ll wait with you until you’re ready.” Donna wanted nothing more, at that moment and after all those words, than the complete opposite. She wanted to be left alone, where it was quiet, and where she didn’t feel like she was being… watched. Where it didn’t feel like she was keeping him waiting. And yet, despite all of this… somehow, having him there was actually something of a comfort. Surprisingly he’d kept very cool about the whole situation and this attitude was a bit of a calming presence. A bit grounding. 

So they waited. And after what seemed like an eternity, the ringing in her head just… quieted. Donna could still feel the static in her extremities, but it felt a whole lot better. Like a connection had suddenly been made, like she’d plugged back into herself. Some of the dizziness had stopped, and the air didn’t seem as hard to breathe, and the light not so harsh. Under the weather but not down for the count. She wasn’t ready to face the whole of society yet, but she could face him. 

Donna peeked out from underneath the storage container, looking up at the Doctor. His head was turned up and to the side, eyes unfocused. He was somewhere else. Lost in thought, so zoned out that he hadn’t even noticed her emergence. He was so big. The same dumb idiot she’d missed so much those ‘years’ that’d passed in the database. 

She stepped forward, ducking out of her hiding spot. Stretching a little in the open space, though it didn’t ease any of the real discomfort. Donna tentatively put her hand on the giant red converse closest to her, feeling first the texture of the rubber and then some of the blackened scuff marks that littered it. Donna ran her palm against the red canvas fabric, finding herself in a sort of dazed wonder about the giant thread, only looking up when the shoe pushed back gently against her. The Doctor smiled a little when their eyes met and Donna took a couple of steps back, easing some of the pressure at the base of her neck that’d been caused by looking up.

“Hello.” He tried softly, speaking in a tone scarcely over a whisper. 

“Hi…” it was admittedly a very lame reply but she was so taken at their first real interaction that there wasn’t much else to say. He was so… large. Towering over her, even in his slumped, seated position. The Doctor seemed to be making a similar analysis, his eyes tracing up and down her form with a neutral, almost curious expression. They were silent for too long and she decided that she didn’t like the attention that it brought. “And what’re you looking at?” 

“You shouldn’t exist, Donna. Not at that size. The Human body shouldn’t be able to scale down that small and still work—not without a compression field—and yet here you are! It’s incredible.” She’d half a mind to ask him why, but she also didn’t want to know. Maybe later, once she was back to size. “You...” He reached down poking her once in her middle, causing her to stumble back a few steps. The touch had been gentle enough but with the fizzing, the acuteness of it had been unpleasant. “…are incredible.” 

“Oh, stop it.” Batting the finger away, glaring up at him but only half-heartedly. “Just get me back to normal.” 

“You could have a lot of fun at that size, you know.” He mused, “You could have an ice cream taller than you. Live in a house made of LEGO. Sail a stream on a leaf.”

“I don’t want to be small for the rest of my life!” Just thinking about all the extra dangers that it posed was enough to make her shudder. Staggering risks at a surprisingly low payout. What did she need a hard plastic house for if she had a real one right back her real home. And there was nothing desirable about traveling down running water on a flimsy old leaf. What if she fell in and drowned? Hit a rock? Was snatched by a bird? There was a level of danger that Donna was willing to accept just by nature of being with the Doctor, but this was just above and beyond. 

“Not the rest of your life, just for a while.” But he didn’t get it, did he? There was no way of guaranteeing how long the rest of her life would last. The Doctor looked down at her and seemed to understand what was going through her mind. “Alright, alright.” He conceded, smiling a little. “Let’s go, then.” Leaning forward, offering out a hand, lowering it palm-up to the floor in front of Donna. She just stared at it, lost for a moment in shock of the mere size of the appendage. Easily twice the length of her and strong enough to snap her like a toothpick. “Come on.” Flexing those long, thin digits a little, as if it was supposed to make it more inviting. 

“I can’t.” It wasn’t the hand. The very thought of re-entering that bustling library hub was enough to make Donna’s head spin. Too loud, too much movement, too much light. A migraine waiting to happen. “I can’t go back out there, not with all those people.” And she knew how it might sound, that she didn’t want to be looked at, but really it was still regarding the clamor and the movement and the overwhelming muchness of it all.

“We can’t just wait here until you’ve completely re-settled, that could take hours!” At this, Donna didn’t say anything. She felt guilty, but she couldn’t think of another option. “You can go in my pocket; that should dampen some of the sound.” 

“No way I’m going in there! Who knows what’s been in there?” It just didn’t sound safe, let alone comfortable. Or dignified. 

“I do and it’s fine. It’ll be a short trip. We’re just parked in the lobby.” A very rough trip though, even Donna could imagine that. “It’s comfortable!” But there was no way he could know that, was there, and Donna wouldn’t let herself be convinced by empty words. 

“I can’t.” She repeated, shaking her head. The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh, running his other hand through his hair and looking away. Really, out of all the spots they’d been in, this couldn’t be the hardest to get out of. Donna didn’t like to see him upset. Maybe she could think of something he’d be agreeable to. “Can’t you just land the TARDIS in here? Pick me up?” 

“Too risky. You’ve seen how she gets sometimes, has a mind of her own. What if we just took off? I’m not leaving you here.” And come to think of it, that wasn’t such a bad excuse. Even though she’d resigned herself to it before, Donna didn’t much like the thought of being trapped in the Library for the rest of her life. 

“Well, I don’t know then.” Feeling defeated, knowing that she was the one holding things up but not willing to change any of her previous stances. “I don’t know how much more of this I can stomach.” 

“I know, I-” The Doctor cut himself off, gaze zapping back to Donna’s form. “That’s it! Donna, you’re brilliant.” Smile returning to his face, eyes lighting up. “The perfect pocket. Sound dampening, shock-absorbing, the whole works. And I think you’ll find it very comfortable. I mean it this time.”

“Oh yeah? Where?” She was not so convinced, as there was no pocket she could think of that fit the bill. Comfortable ‘this time’? Fat chance. 

“Right here.” He pointed at his midsection.

“What?” Donna blinked, staring at the fabric there. There was no pocket as far as she could see, although admittedly from her low angle, she couldn’t see much of it. But she’d seen his suits before and it was something she would’ve noticed. 

“No, in here.” 

“Inside of you?” Donna clarified, wondering if maybe she’d misheard him. Never could tell with that one. The Doctor just nodded, smile still on his face. “Are you joking?” 

“Would that make it easier for you?” 

“You think I’m that gullible, do you? That I’d just waltz right in there because you felt like having a snack?” His eyes widened at the accusation and Donna felt a small bit of satisfaction from that, that she’d called him out for it. That she’d recognized his intent. “So you can just forget that idea right now.” 

“Donna, Donna, no, come on now.” He’d leaned back a little, smile had fallen to a frown. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I wouldn’t, promise.” Any other time, she would’ve believed him. Not now. But then… nothing he’d done up to that point had suggested the contrary. Still, it wasn’t exactly a painless request. It wasn’t something she’d ever heard him ask anyone else. “Besides, you’re completely indigestible right now.”

“What?” The question had been more of a reflex than a genuine curiosity. And as the Doctor began to explain something about her molecules, she just shook her head. “Stop it.” She’d only just started to get over the massive headache and those confusing sciency words weren’t helping. The man quieted on command, just staring down at her. Those brown, pleading eyes. He wasn’t going to give up easy, was he? “No!” 

“I’m trying to help you.” 

“Ha!” And it took her a minute to realize that he was being serious. “Keep dreaming, Spaceman. I’m not going anywhere near that mouth of yours.” 

“Oh, come on, my mouth isn’t scary. See?” Leaning down a little, baring his teeth. Almost showing them off. Donna winced and averted her eyes, not liking to think of them. Not at that massive size, not in the context that they’d be gobbling her up. “I’m not scary; it’s just me. I’ll be with you the whole time.” 

“I said no.” And at this he leaned back again, that sad expression on his face. Donna didn’t like to disappoint him. Didn’t like to look like a coward, especially when she’d already kept him waiting for so long. It’d been what could only be described as a very long day and honestly, she was tired of fighting. If this was what he really wanted… maybe she’d be better off just letting him have it. Even if it hurt her, which she wasn’t so convinced anymore that it would. After a few moments she broached the topic again. “If I were to agree—which I’m not—you could hear me?” In response, he just nodded. “And you could let me back out? Easily? Whenever I asked?” Another nod. “Would you?”

“Of course I would, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sounding hurt this time. 

“I don’t know.” She did know, but it wasn’t worth fighting about. It hadn’t been meant as an insult, just as a precaution. Donna had re-made her mind up. She just couldn’t let him have it so easy.

“Donna…” Whining, almost pleading. 

“Oh alright.” Folding her arms, still not completely sure of herself. But this was the Doctor, wasn’t it? She’d trusted him with her life before, why couldn’t she do it again? It was an odd request to say the least but… he probably wouldn’t hurt her. No, he wouldn’t. If he’d really wanted to eat her, he’d have snatched her up already, instead of waiting for permission. Even if he was lying, Donna knew she wouldn’t die instantly. She’d have time to make him regret swallowing her, maybe even get him to spit her back out. She did want to leave the Library, and it was looking like this was going to be the only option. Upon hearing her agreement, the Doctor’s face brightened. Smiling, baring those teeth again. It sent chills through her system. “If you bite me…” She warmed, trying to keep her own spirits up. 

“Cross my hearts.” Maybe he’d seen the look on her face, because he quickly closed his mouth, hiding his teeth, but didn’t wipe that stupid smile off his face. 

Donna stepped forward then, putting her hand over the tips of one of those massive fingers in front of her. Somewhat cool to the touch. Soft. Pulse recognizable through the skin. Could feel and identify all the little ridges and crevasses that she’d never thought to notice before. Tracing her fingers over the patterns, momentarily caught up in the absurdity of it all. 

“Hop on.” He said softly, fingers twitching, breaking Donna out of her daze. She complied, walking around the digits and towards the open palm. It was almost surreal for her to step onto the appendage, to get down onto her knees and wait to be lifted up. A hand. She was sitting on a giant hand. Donna was still looking at it in awe when movement drew her attention. The Doctor’s other hand had come down alongside the first, cupping up behind it in a show of welcome support. 

“What happened to you?” Donna eyed the red ring around his left wrist, where the skin had been irritated and, in some areas, rubbed off. Pulled at. The Doctor didn’t answer. “Were you tied-” And then a thought struck her, because she’d seen a lot of cop shows and she recognized it “Is that handcuffs!” 

“Don’t worry about it; I’m fine.” It was a sort of ‘case closed’ tone that kept her from asking any more questions about it but Donna realized she really had no idea what had happened while she was in the database, or even for how long she’d been ‘gone’. She didn’t have much time to think about it as the hands had begun to move, lifting her off the ground. 

He brought his hands closer to his face, almost as if to get a better look at her. Brows furrowed, eyes almost crossed to look at her. Squinting a little, because he was a bit long-sighted and he hadn’t bothered to get out his glasses. Once again, Donna didn’t like the feeling of being watched so closely. Sitting there in his palm, wandering brown eyes tracing her up and down, she couldn’t help but shy from the scrutiny. Couldn’t stand the anticipation. 

“Get it over with then.” She was getting more and more nervous as the time went on, just sitting there, left thinking about what was about to happen. The Doctor didn’t look like he had any complaints to this, or even any reservations about it. He reached out with the hand that’d been acting as support, fingers coming out and brushing against Donna’s legs, coaxing her out of her curled position. Quicker than she could process, he plucked her up between his thumb and forefinger around the waist. Original hand falling away. It was a tight pressure, enough to keep her from falling and not enough to be painful, but it was tight. “Oi!” She gasped, stomach doing flips as she realized there was nothing now between her and a very long fall. It wasn’t a very cozy position either, like being a kid and laying down on a playground swing. “Not really all that big on ‘comfort’, are you?” 

“Sorry, sorry.” More fingers on her now, the other hand coming up beneath her feet so that she could ‘stand’. And now that she had that, the fingers around her middle loosened a little, acting more as support than the thing holding her up. Before she knew it, she was being lifted up. Lifted higher, higher than the Doctor’s head. Above it, even. Donna felt a flicker of fear as he opened his mouth, exposing first his teeth, then his tongue, and finally the deep, dark cavern below. 

“Should I cross my arms?” 

“What?” Almost startled, like she’d broken him from his train of thought. 

“Well that’s what you do at waterparks, isn’t it? Arms and ankles.” 

“Fine. That’s fine.” For the first time, Donna noticed a sort of nervousness about him. Carefully constructed, like he didn’t want her to see it. Whether it was to do with what’d happened in the Library or what he was about to do, Donna wasn’t sure. But it made her uneasy. As she crossed her ankles, she returned her gaze to the cavern below. Opening up even wider, the hand beneath her tilting, sloping until it was almost vertical, guiding her towards the open mouth.

There was something damp against her ankle, coming up underneath her feet in a scooping motion. It was his tongue, Donna realized, suppressing another shudder as she thought it might be rude. It was just a tongue. Just a tongue. It slid up the back of her legs with a delicate precision, coming to a stop just at her bottom. It curled up then, pushing her legs against the roof of his mouth as her weight sank completely into the pink muscle.

“Oi! Watch it!” Donna growled as she felt the rough tip find its way just under her admittedly loose shirt, sliding against the small of her back. She tried to squirm away from the cool wetness as the Doctor readjusted his grip, removing his thumb and pushing her in by her shoulders. It wasn’t rough, but still she was startled by the ease at which she slid along the tongue and before she could even register what was going on, Donna was fully inside the mouth. Quicker than she could blink. All she could think about was that her back was very wet. Like a water slide, right? Right? 

Donna forced herself to cross her arms over her chest, although it went against every instinct and alarm that was going off inside her mind. She felt like she should be splayed out, kicking and screaming, fighting to get out and stay alive. Not giving in. Not letting herself be… eaten. And yet she was paralyzed, limp even. Dazed, perhaps, maybe even resigned. This was happening and that was just the way it was going to be.

But as the light disappeared in a snap and the muscle she was laying on suddenly flattened her against the roof of the Doctor’s mouth, Donna was hit with a full realization of what she’d just agreed to. She’d never been one to be claustrophobic before but now, in the small confines of the Doctor’s mouth, moments—maybe even seconds—from being swallowed… she was scared. What was she doing? She’d lost it this time, she really had. It was like she was drowning, her chest tightening up. Eyes glazing over with fear as she could feel her chances of escape grow very, very slim. One more move from the Doctor and she’d be trapped down there. And sure, he’d said he’d let her out when they’d gotten back to the TARDIS, but would he? What if she was trapped down there forever? 

Donna began to kick around, blindly twisting and scrabbling for a way out, despite the tightness of her confines. Now that she was completely coated in the saliva she had a bit more ability to wiggle. She was mindful of the fact that there were bound to be soft spots in there, even for an alien, but she was also on the verge of desperation. Begging, pleading. Donna wasn’t even sure if he could hear her. Anything for a way out. 

The whole mouth shifted violently then, tongue bucking beneath her, and before Donna knew it, she’d been spat back out into the Doctor’s hands. Curled on her back, the light hitting her harshly. She gave a soft sort of cry, bringing her hands to her face to wipe away the saliva from her eyes and to shield them as the re-adjusted to the lighting. 

“What is it? What’s wrong? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” The Doctor asked, almost frantically. She finally looked up into those massive, brown eyes, seeing both the concern and her own sorry-looking reflection. The panic, the worry that maybe he’d hurt her. She couldn’t say anything right away, chest heaving. Panic fluttering. Trying to get her breathing back under control, trying to ground herself back in the moment. Back in the hands. Not the mouth. Hands, not the mouth. “Donna?” 

“Fine, I’m fine.” Upon hearing this, the Doctor’s eyes visibly relaxed and she could feel some of the tension leave the hand below her. “Just… go slow. Startled me, that’s all.” Of course, it was a lie. The only thing that had startled Donna were her own thoughts, not anything that the Doctor had done. And yeah, so maybe it had been a bit quicker than she’d anticipated, but she was the one who’d asked him to hurry it up. To ‘get it over with’. It was her own fault.

“Ok.” And his tone was apologetic, as it often was, and Donna felt a little bad then for being difficult again. Wasn’t he doing this for her? And what was she doing? Fighting and whining and dragging her toes, not appreciating it. Appreciating it? Wait a minute, no. What was she saying? Sure, she’d take this, she’d go along with it because he’d said it’d be good for her and because there was nothing else to do, but she sure as hell wouldn’t appreciate it. Never.

She’d begun to shiver, clothes soaked through with saliva. Just dripping with it, she was. Through her shirt, through her shoes. Donna could feel it in her socks, could feel the sticky wetness between her toes and between her fingers and wondered if she would ever be able to get clean again. She could feel it running from her hair down her back, around her neck, even gathering around the string of her necklace, and once again she went to wipe it away from her face.

“This is. Disgusting!” 

“That’s 99.5% water; it’s practically a mountain stream.” 

“Yeah? Well keep your ‘mountain stream’ to a minimal, thank you very much.” She’d never done very well in biology but even she knew that he couldn’t help it. Still, somehow it made her feel a little better to give the command and even his eyes smiled at that one, perhaps at the absurdity of it all. “Alright, I’m getting cold, let’s just get on with it.” It was only after she’d said it that she realized she’d made the same exact mistake as last time. Donna could only hope that he’d been listening earlier and would take it slower. 

“Fine, just be careful with those feet.”

“Yeah… sorry.” 

This time, the Doctor didn’t tilt his head all the way back when he brought Donna to his mouth, keeping his head mostly level and using his fingers to maneuver her into his mouth. It was more rough but somehow less frightening, feeling less powerless and less like prey. Now that she’d experienced it once before, the tongue felt less unfamiliar and more predictable, like she was… more comfortable with it. There’s something she never thought she’d have to think before. The moisture wasn’t even so bad, and Donna didn’t even have a thought to resist as the fingers pushed her further and further into the gaping mouth. Not even the teeth were so scary. They were him and he wouldn’t hurt her. 

Donna could feel her legs pinned between the Doctor’s tongue and the back of his throat, the cool flesh shifting to accommodate her. She was trapped again, maybe even more so than when she’d freaked out before… but now? Now there was no panic, although she had to admit some of the doubts were still there. 

But he was going slower. The light faded away instead of snapping shut, every movement somehow more calculated and more careful. Donna had a moment to actually breathe, lying there in his mouth. Time to acclimate to the darkness, the damp stuffiness, even to the way that the muscles moved under and around her. The tension in Donna’s body eased as she was gently put back up against the roof of his mouth, turning her head to the side so that her face didn’t have to touch it. She could hear the wind whistling though the back of his throat, could slow her own breathing to match his. Calm. Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.

The tongue shifted again and Donna found that she’d started to slide. Her hands flew out to balance herself before she had time to think and she braced herself using the sturdiest thing she could find, which ended up being his molars. The Doctor froze then, all movement stopping as he evidently could sense some of her fear returning. The saliva trickled past her face, down the tongue, past her legs and into the darkness below. She could feel the smoothness beneath her palm, the sharp edges that her fingers were curled around. And Donna had half a thought that if the Doctor were to bite down, he’d sever or at least crush her digits entirely. Not very pleasant. Better not do that. Slowly, she removed her hands, crossing them back over her chest. She had to be brave… had to be brave… had to-

She felt the movement beneath the legs before she heard the sound, before she’d even realized what it was. It pressed her hips against his soft palette, pulling her further down the tongue and dragging her face against the harder roof of the mouth. And then there was the sound, so distinctive of a swallow that she didn’t even need to think twice about it, sucking her down without another chance at a thought. Without another chance at a protest, without even another word or some sort of warning. It pulled her down, down, past the soft palette and past all of the teeth. She had only a second to register that it was her last moment of freedom before being completely engulfed by the muscles of the throat. 

The way that the muscle squeezed around Donna’s form was not painful, but it wasn’t entirely pleasant. It was so tight, pulling at her hair and keeping her legs stiff. And she’d thought that it wouldn’t last long at all. Maybe a free fall, maybe even a water slide like she’d pictured, but not this. Like she was being pushed down slowly, everything shifting around her to accommodate her size. Donna had even thought that the single swallow would carry her all the way down to the stomach. However, the throat was not nearly as wet and slippery as the mouth had been and she didn’t feel as though she had traveled a very long distance before she became stuck. 

Above her, there was the sound of another swallow and the muscle around her shifted again, a new wave pushing Donna further and further. It wasn’t long before she was stuck again, this time in a very tight spot. If the throat had been tight before, this was downright excruciating. The sound too was horrible there, like she was caught between two great ships in the middle of a war. Firing cannons off, two from one side and then twice from the other. Again and again and- oh. Those must’ve been his hearts then and she’d gotten stuck in his chest, right between them. 

It was so tight, this time so painfully tight, and she couldn’t imagine it felt much better on his end either. The muscles around her were squeezing, pressing. So tight that she couldn’t draw in a breath, couldn’t so much as move her head. There was a deep rumbling noise, almost like a cough from around her. Fizzling in her mind, burning in her lungs. There was the sound of another swallow and the muscles around Donna flexed, but yet still she did not seem to move, pressure not easing up even just a little bit. So this was how she’d die; suffocated, squeezed to death in the chest of her best friend. 

Right as she was on the verge of completely passing out, there was another swallow. This one carried her downward, past the painful point of pressure, to a duller pressure that was all-encompassing but, compared to what she’d just experienced, nothing at all. She was hardly able to think as she travelled downward and downward still. The only relief came as first her legs, and then the rest of her body, was squeezed like toothpaste from the tube, into a more hollow area that she only vaguely recognized was the Doctor’s stomach. Breathing heavily, trying to fill her lungs back up even through the stuffy, stale air, her head buzzing like television static. For a moment she’d forgotten everything about her body trying to piece itself together, but then she couldn’t decide if that was a good or bad thing because the alternative had been… well… something she hoped she’d never have to experience again. 

Donna lie there unmoving for a minute, acclimating to her new climate and recovering from her experience in the throat. It was dark in his stomach like it’d been dark in his mouth but as time went on, she found that she could begin to make out the edges of her confines. The rippling of the muscles, the curve of the low ‘ceiling’. But dark was good. Dark was easy on the eyes, it was relaxing, and it was exactly what she needed.

For a moment, though, the sound was too much. The whooshing of his lungs above as he breathed. The thumping of his two hearts, not as loud as they had been before but still thundering steadily in tune. The muted gurgles and squelches somewhere beneath her as the massive body worked on a previous meal. It was noise, but the longer she listened to it, the more she realized that it was… different. Different than the voices in the lobby, different than the humming of the machines in the Library, different even than the rattle of the shuttles outside. It was constant, almost predictable, falling almost into the category of white noise. Donna found that she was growing almost a bit fond of it, or at least the regularity of it. It grounded her, relaxed her with its repetitiveness. 

“…Donna?” The voice was muffled, quieted, but still the entire stomach vibrated around her, humming, almost surrounding her with the sound of her own name. “Are you alright?” 

“No thanks to you.” The irritation was not completely unfounded, but even as it left her mouth she felt a bit guilty about it. Hadn’t they both already had a long enough day? Why’d she gone and snapped at him again? Maybe the whole thing had her on edge, but still. It was a poor excuse.

“I know, I know, a bit dry; should’ve loosened it up a bit beforehand. You did complain about my ‘mountain stream’.” She didn’t entirely know what ‘dry’ meant, as the whole ordeal had seemed pretty wet to her. She was still soaked through and that was unlikely to change soon, seeing the pervasive dampness of the stomach. “You’re not hurt, though?” Now that she’d regained her breath and her head had stopped spinning, Donna didn’t think so. There wasn’t really any pain, not anything that hadn’t been there before she’d gone in. 

“No.”

“How’s the sound in there?” 

“We’ll see.” Again, it wasn’t any worse than it’d been before. She couldn’t hear anything outside of the Doctor’s internal sounds, but then, the room she’d been hiding out in had been fairly quiet as well. They’d have to see once he re-entered any area with people or real sound to it. 

“Comfortable?” Truthfully… it was. The stomach may have been made up of muscles but the lining was soft, almost plush, and the way it gave a little under her weight reminded her of one of those fancy chairs. She’d never admit it though, not after the fuss she’d put up when he’d first suggested the idea. He’d never let her hear the end of it.

“What, do you want me to leave a review? Room was nice but no continental breakfast?” Giggling a bit to herself, imagining what a full web rating would look like. “And I can’t say much for the view.” 

“Well if you need anything, just dial room service.” There was a sort of tapping to the side of her, against one of the walls of the stomach. It took Donna moment to realize that it was the Doctor, from the outside. It didn’t last long, quieting before she even had a chance to ask him about it, like he’d remembered she was still a bit sensitive to sound and to touch. “I have to go take care of some things now.” And she knew what he meant, even without knowing how he’d managed to resolve the threat. He probably had to check in with some people and make sure the Library was safely evacuated or running smoothly or whatever it was that would happen next. It was what he always did. Donna did have one request of her own.

“Could you try to find my husband?” 

“Your _what_?” 

“Oi! Don’t sound so surprised.” Giving one of the fleshy walls a soft kick, trying not to think too hard about it. He meant because it wasn’t real. He meant because no time had really passed at all. Not because he didn’t think she could find one. He’d seen her almost married, after all, so- actually, scratch that. Maybe that wasn’t such a strong indicator after all. “He was real. I know it.” Donna wasn’t sure how much the Doctor knew about the constructed world that the database had forced, but it was the Doctor. He knew everything, didn’t he? 

“What’s his name?” He finally replied, softly.

“Lee. Lee McAvoy.”

“I’ll ask around. Hang tight” And then Donna felt an odd sense of vertigo, like everything was moving around her and yet not moving at all. He’d stood up, she realized. The Doctor cleared his throat once and then started walking, the movement scarcely noticeable aside from a slight bobbing. It wasn’t all that bad and Donna found that she didn’t mind it.

And so he began to make the rounds, asking about Lee and tying up some of what Donna assumed were some loose ends. She quickly lost all interest in trying to follow the conversations that the Doctor had with passerby’s; although she could understand him, the other voices were muffled to the point of usually being indecipherable. Sometimes she could pick up a few words, especially if they were standing close. But that was it. 

It was with this extra waiting time that Donna found herself growing more familiar and fonder of her environment. She found that it was sort of endearing, the way that the muscles around her tightened and shook when he laughed. Likewise, with the way that his hearts beat a little quicker when someone called his name. Or how, after being caught up in a long conversation, his lungs would sigh when he was finally released. It was like getting to know him in a way that Donna never would have thought possible and although a bit invasive… not unwelcome. 

Then it was quiet for a while, and Donna realized he’d stopped walking around. From what she could pick up, they’d had no luck finding Lee. Probably he’d never existed at all, which was a little more than disheartening, but she couldn’t find it in herself to cry anymore. Let her mourn for him tomorrow, after she was back to normal and had gotten some rest. Rest. Rest would be nice. With this on her mind, Donna asked the Doctor what he was doing, feeling that longing to return home coming back full force. No matter how comfortable she’d gotten, she didn’t want to stay in there forever.

He explained to her that he had River’s diary, that he intended it on leaving in there at the Library. That it’d be safe because the Vashta Nerada would consume anyone who dared enter the Library long before that person made it to wherever it was that he was standing. His personal history would be safe. They had agreed not to open the diary, but still the Doctor did not seem ready to go. When asked, he just muttered something about the screwdriver. Wondering why his future self had given it to River. That was when he took off running.

Donna found that she’d been entirely unprepared for the running. Tossed about the fleshy cavern, bouncing around like she was in an inflatable castle, thrown from one wall to another. It didn’t hurt, not really, but it was rattled her already shaken mind and made her feel rather seasick. She could sense that he was going very, very fast and so she could only hope it would be over soon. And then there was a different movement, one moment of complete weightlessness like she was suspended in the air. Then it was falling. Not like he’d tripped, but like he’d… jumped off from something. Donna could feel her own stomach doing flips, body being pressed further and further into one of the walls of her confinement. Lightheadedness, pressure in her mind. Consciousness slowly fading, until Donna finally passed out.

For a moment, she forgot where she was. Waking up in the damp darkness, the strange sounds all around her… Donna sat up with a groan, her head swimming around. The memories were oozing back in, but not all at once and not nicely. The Library, the database, the… eating. Oh. Right. As Donna moved around, stretching a little, the walls around her shifted. Squished in around her, like he was pressing in towards her. Donna squirmed to get herself comfortable again, leaning back into the flesh behind her. Now that she’d remembered everything, there was no need to get antsy, no need to panic. She was safe.

“We’re back in the TARDIS?” Donna wearily asked, straining to hear any of the mechanical noises she’d gotten used to hearing during their travels. The whirs, the beeps, even the low hum of the engine. Nothing. But that didn’t mean they weren’t onboard; the sound dampening might work better than she’d anticipated.

“Yeah.” He was quiet, unenthusiastic, sounded even a little like his mind was elsewhere.

“What happened?”

“I’m so sorry, Donna. The g-forces were too much for you at that size; I should’ve been more careful. You’re alright though. No brain damage.”

“No, I mean with the screwdriver.” 

“Oh.” A heavier silence this time, and for a moment Donna was worried that something bad had happened. “I managed to upload River’s consciousness to the database.” That was… well it didn’t make a lot of sense. That was a discussion for another time, but it was good, right? He’d saved her? In any case, it didn’t really sound like he wanted to talk about it. Fine. 

They were silent for a while. Just sitting there, the beat of the three hearts loud in Donna’s head. She wondered what she felt like to him. If he could make out her shape, moving and breathing and living, or if he just felt a solid lump. If he could even feel her at all. And then, in that moment of quiet, she decided to ask him. 

“Is it weird, having me in here?”

“You specifically or a Human in general?” And he continued, before Donna had a chance to answer. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it. You’ve relaxed. I’ve had worse.”

“Have there been others?” Donna asked, surprised and slightly aghast. The Doctor didn’t answer right away and if there was one thing she’d learned about men, it was that a silence after a question was never a good thing. It was a silence as if he realized that however he was going to answer the question, there was no good way to explain it. “And when were you planning on telling me that you’ve eaten people?” She couldn’t help the anger from lashing into her words, the sudden tendrils of fear gripping her. She hated learning complexities to him, things that he’d hidden from her, and wondered if he’d ever planned on telling her at all. 

“I do not eat people!” 

“Well you ate me!”

“No, no, I swallowed you! There’s a big difference!”

“Is that supposed to make it better?” The worry creeping back in, squinting through the darkness. Staring at the folds, wondering who else had stared at those same walls. Somehow, realizing that she hadn’t been the first made it worse, made it more terrifying. Like there was some big secret that he’d kept hidden from her. 

“It didn’t exactly come up in conversation.” Well… yeah. That wasn’t something Donna had thought to ever ask. Ever thought she needed to ask. Apparently she’d been wrong. But still! Had they been like her? Rescues, a sort of harmless kindness in which he let them out in the end? Or had it been something else? He’d called attention to the fact that she’d relaxed, and if that was something unusual then she could only imagine what reason the others had to be agitated. Did she want to know? 

“Did you kill them?” 

“_NO!_” Forceful, defensive. “Really, Donna, it’s like you don’t even know me.”

“Well I had to ask, didn’t I?” But she wasn’t sorry, not really. At least he’d answered honestly, and she was satisfied with her belief in that. Donna wanted to ask who those people had been, but she had a feeling he’d try to dodge it. Always evasive about his past. Surely this was no exception. So she had to be satisfied with her own safety and the relative peace of mind he’d given her. They were back at the TARDIS, weren’t they? She’d made it away from all those other giants unscathed. And they sat there in silence a little while longer, the tension ebbing away between them. Neither could stay mad for long, or at least that’s what Donna was counting on. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Donna decided to test the waters; the silence was deafening when she had nothing else to do. “So when can I get out of here?” As for how they’d make that happen, Donna didn’t want to think about it. They’d cross that bridge when they got to it. 

“As soon as you’re feeling up to it.” And then, “Do you want to come out now?”

“Not yet.” She admitted. She was feeling better—a hell of a lot better. But she wasn’t ready to face the universe, or even the TARDIS yet. Right there, tucked safely inside the Doctor… well, she felt safe. Protected. She hadn’t believed him when he’d said it was for her benefit, but it was comfortable. Dark. Steady. It was only as there was a long silence that she realized he’d said something else and she had completely missed it. Were her eyes closed? “What?” Donna asked, feeling a yawn coming. She was so comfortable. So. Comfortable.

“Are you tired, Donna?” And then, “Of course you are, that was a massive consciousness transfer. Your body is still putting itself together. Big day, huh?” Literally…

“Yeah.” And maybe just talking about it had made it worse because Donna suddenly felt very, very drowsy. Heavy, sinking into the soft folds of flesh without another care in the universe. “Sorry.” No, she wouldn’t fall asleep. That would be rude, wouldn’t it? Wasn’t her bead, wasn’t her couch. She was a guest here and should try to stay alert, maybe even try to keep him amused. Keep his mind off what had happened at the Library. 

“Go ahead,” That patting sensation again, ripples outward from the area of impact. “I don’t mind.” Donna thought maybe she should say something else, even opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a yawn. Maybe she’d take him up on that then. Neither of them spoke again, which was just fine as far as Donna was concerned. She let the Doctor’s biological rhythm lull her off to sleep, smiling a little to herself, glad that he’d taken her to see the Library, even after all that’d happened. Sometimes, when you traveled with an alien, you got alien experiences. The good and the bad. And… the wet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first vore fic that I had the courage to post, so it holds a special place to me :) Also my favorite child. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
